


Ну их эти парашюты

by Rayllin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayllin/pseuds/Rayllin
Summary: Стив так и не смог найти общий язык с современными парашютами...





	Ну их эти парашюты

**Author's Note:**

> Так часто натыкалась на кадры с Эвансом, у которого никак не получалось надеть парашют, что просто не выдержала.  
> Это просто короткий кусок баловства без смысла, логики и пощады.

Рамлоу не смеётся. Нет-нет. Это даётся ему с огромным трудом, нет, в самом деле, _огромным трудом_. Рамлоу оперативник. Рамлоу _крутой_ оперативник. Он может убить троих человек одной зубочисткой, и вы _ничего_ не хотите об этом знать, правда не хотите. Но он не шпион, чёрт побери! 

Не ржать, если _настолько_ смешно, ему крайне сложно. Романофф другое дело. Романофф стоит рядом с ним, почти касаясь бедром. У неё запатентованный стабильный похерсфейс. Её выдают только глаза, в которых искрится веселье, да чуть дёрнувшаяся бровь. Рамлоу замечает случайно. И ему никто никогда не поверит. 

Наблюдать за Кэпом становится сложнее. Он возится уже минут пятнадцать. Совершенно бесполезные, за исключением тренировки похерфейса, пятнадцать минут. Рамлоу не выдерживает. Сколько можно, право слово? Он оперативник! Жизнь его к этому не готовила! С губ Рамлоу срывается тихое-тихое фырканье, нормальный человек, особенно полностью поглощённый своим занятием человек, не должен был этого слышать. Кэп близко с нормальностью не стоял.

Кэп краснеет. Рамлоу теперь ещё и откровенно пялится. Ему _интересно_ насколько сильно распространяется краснота. Банальное любопытство. Рамлоу понимает, что оттягивать ворот формы Стива Роджерса — весьма занятный способ самоубийства. Вероятно об Романофф. Рамлоу даже кажется, на минуту, не дольше, что это звучит как план. Какой мужик будет против коронного захвата бёдрами? Минутная слабость, убеждает себя Рамлоу. По крайней мере пока он думал на лице красовался нужный похерфейс. Не романоффский, но тоже ничего такой.  
Кэп, меж тем, не то шипит, не то бурчит себе под нос невинные ругательства. Окей, думает Рамлоу, это было мило. По кэповски мило. А потом Кэп поднимает, всё ещё нездорово красное лицо, в упор смотрит на Рамлоу с Романофф и делает _это._

Чёртовы бровки домиком. Рамлоу не срывается на истерическое хихиканье волевым усилием. Оперативник он или где? А Кэп ещё и строит откровенно щенячьи глазки и убито уточняет:

— А может ну его? — Он с какой-то обречённой ненавистью стискивает парашют в руках. — Тут всего сколько? — Кэп косится в сторону иллюминатора. — Метров двадцать? 

Рамлоу, наконец, не выдерживает и фыркает. Это уже за гранью. Под брюхом джета, метрах в сорока на самом деле, колышатся на ветру кроны деревьев. А Кэп комкает парашют (очередное навороченное детище Старка, оторванная от сердца разработка, что б вы понимали в тонкой материи, вояки! ) явно считая его _личным_ врагом. 

Романофф, вероятно уставшая ждать у моря погоды, выразительно заламывает бровь. В одно движение втекает в собственный парашют и выходит, задорно козырнув Кэпу. 

Рамлоу всё ещё не ржёт. Чёртов Стив Роджерс смотрит на него глазами полными надежды. Рамлоу сдаётся. Он не сдерживает усмешку и пожимает плечами. Мол ему то что? Ну расшибётся гордость-честь-совесть Америки, бывает. Он, Рамлоу, в наседки не нанимался. Он всё ещё оперативник. 

Кэп принимает молчание за согласие. Отбрасывает строптивый парашют в сторону. Экспрессивно так отбрасывает. Что-то менее старковское такое приземление могло и не выдержать. 

Рамлоу осознаёт, что задерживал дыхание, только после того как слышит голос Кэпа в комме... И собственно выдыхает. Кэп в норме, добрался до точки, раздаёт указания. Бодр, уверен, весел.

***

— Слишком занят, — отвечает Кэп, уже привычно выходя из джета без парашюта. Подружиться им так и не удалось, увы.

— На нём был парашют?

— Нет, — отвечает Рамлоу и улыбается. 


End file.
